Une soirée délirante
by LesDeuxFollesDeMangas
Summary: Le Patron et Richard se font une p'tite soirée entre pervers. Le pauvre Samuel y est "invité" et est forcé d'y être présent. (Attention : les caractères de chaque personnages ne sont pas forcément respectés)


Une soirée délirante

C'était un soir d'été comme les autres : chaud et bruyant à cause des nombreuses fêtes organisées, des bars ouverts jusqu'à tard dans la nuit -ou tôt le matin-. Mais ce soir-là dans un certain bar -on a la flemme de vous dire lequel- à la façade peu accueillante à cause de la peinture délabrée et des faibles lumières s'échappant des trous présents dans les rideaux recouvrant les fenêtres.  
Une personne sensée ne rentrerait pas dans cet endroit en sachant que c'était un repaire de criminels plus ou moins dangereux -c'était un bordel mais chut- en passant un œil dans les trous des rideaux l'on pouvait apercevoir des femmes habillées en petites tenues servant les commandes aux nombreux clients présents à chaque table de la salle remplie, des escaliers menaient à un étage -le fameux bordel hein-. En y rentrant, la lumière rouge tamisée emplissant la salle empêchait d'observer convenablement les visages de chaque personne présente en cette salle bondée de monde, les bruits des verres s'entrechoquant, des rires tonitruant et la musique sensuelle en fond résonnait entre les murs du bar.  
Dans un coin sombre à l'abri des regards se trouvait une table occupée par un homme vêtu de noir et affublé de lunettes de soleil fumant nonchalamment une cigarette, souriant perversement, assit sur une banquette face à une table basse sur laquelle reposaient un ventilateur débranché et un chien en peluche à laquelle il manquait un œil.  
Personnes ne s'approchaient de cette table par peur de s'attirer les foudres des occupants, oui LES occupants.  
"Mais il n'y a qu'un homme à la table" nous diriez-vous, eh bien oui ! Mais il ne fallait pas oublier le ventilateur et la peluche ! Ils ont beau avoir l'air de simples objets faisant partie du décor se sont quand même des stars du célèbre web show What The Cut ?! Maintenant que vous avez très certainement reconnu les 2 "objets" nous pouvons fermer cette "parenthèse" et revenir à notre phrase initiale. Donc personnes ne s'approchait de cette table par peur de s'attirer les foudres des occupants aux allures délurées MAIS comme nous sommes suicidaires et pas vraiment des personnages de cette histoire on va s'en "approchée" !

-"Eh Patron, on le rebranche quand Samuel ?  
-Quand tu veut gamin, mais il n'a pas intérêt à me casser les couilles ton pote.  
-T'inquiète, on va lui faire fermer sa gueule !  
-Si tu l'dis gamin.  
-Y a une prise électrique dans l'coin ?"

Le "Patron" désigna du menton une prise électrique blanche fixée en bas d'un mur se trouvant à leur droite pour X raisons. Le chien en peluche y jeta un œil avant de se retourner vers le criminel et de le fixer d'une manière assez blasée.

-"Eh tu peux pas le faire non ?  
-T'as cru que j'étais ta bonne morveux ?  
-T'es marrant toi , j'peux pas l'soulever le Samuel !  
-Bah démerdes-toi.  
-Tu perds rien pour attendre."

Le chien en peluche, que vous auriez reconnu comme étant Richard la seule peluche du monde capable de rivaliser avec le Patron de Salut Les Geeks en matière de perversité dans leurs propos, essaya tant bien que mal de soulever son pote ventilos sans réellement y arriver. Le Patron le regardait faire à travers ses lunettes l'on pouvait deviner son regard perçant alors qu'un sourire moqueur se peignit sur ses lèvres.

-"Bon tu m'aides au lieu de te moquer ?!  
-J't'ai dit de te démerder non ?"

Richard s'énerva et mis un coup violant dans la pauvre prise de Samuel. Par un hasard incroyable -notez l'ironie de cette phrase- la dite prise alla directement s'emboîter dans la prise électrique -sa fait beaucoup de prises là- on vous l'as dit que c'était un hasard incroyable ?

-"Bah voilà gamin , t'avait pas besoin de moi !"

Le Patron se mit à rire se moquant ouvertement du pauvre Richard pas très joyeux.

-"Oh tagu-  
-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Où m'avez-vous emmené ? Pourquoi il rit lui ?"

Richard se mit à fixer son ami d'une manière qui aurait presque pus faire croire à n'importe qui qu'un sourire allait s'étaler sur son "visage".

-"Tu te souviens plus mon petit Samuel ?"

Fut la seule phrase que le ventilateur retenu avant d'essayer de se souvenir. Creusant dans sa mémoire, Samuel se souvint que ce matin même Antoine était tombé de son lit comme une baleine s'étale sur une plage dans une cacophonie monstre ce qui l'avait réveiller , ensuite la "baleine" s'était levée pour prendre une douche avant son petit déjeuner et Richard était rentré dans la chambre, après y être sorti dans la nuit. Il était revenu dans la soirée et lui avait demandé :

-"Yo Samuel , ça te dit une p'tite sortie entre potes avec le Patron ?  
-Non, je suis très bien ici.  
-Dit pas n'importe quoi, j'suis sûr que tu te fais chier là.  
-Nan, je m'occupe en comptant les grains de poussière.  
-Ouha l'éclate.  
-Ouais, c'est très passionnant."

Richard lui faisait face à présent...

-"Alors gamin, tu l'as convaincu ton pote ?  
-Nan, il préfère se faire chier avec ses amis grains de poussière."

Le chien en peluche se tourna vers la porte entre ouverte de la chambre du présentateur de What The Cut ?!, balayant ainsi la poussière.

-"Fait attention ! Tu as fait tomber Albert, François, Jean, Igorre, Corentin, Valentine, Justine, Charlotte, Vanessa, Na-  
-Tu leur as donné des noms ?! sérieux ?!"

La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur le dangereux criminel d'SLG, ses légendaires lunettes de soleil sur le nez et son éternelle cigarette entre 2 doigts.

-"Coucou chérie, j'suis rentré."

Déclara-t-il en s'approchant du ventilateur qui commençait légèrement à flipper -"légèrement" hein ?-

-"On s'revois t'à l'heure mon chou."

Le détenteur des lunettes de soleil tira sur la prise de Samuel -cherchez pas il le débranche juste bande de pervers- en souriant comme un démon, le dernier souvenir du pauvre appareil électrique fut un Richard riant et le Patron expirant la fumé de sa cigarette qu'il avait portée a ses lèvres entre-temps avant le noir complet.

A présent, le Patron buvait tranquillement une bière au côté d'un Richard tous deux commentant chaque femme passant devant eux pour servir les tables.

-"T'as vu le cul de celle-là ?  
-J'y fourrerait bien quelque chose.  
-En plus elle a de ses nichons !  
-Ça me donne envie de les croquer à pleines dents."

Le pauvre Samuel allait devoir supporter ses 2 pervers dégueulasses le reste de la nuit et qui sais si ses 2 là n'allaient pas essayer de lui faire des trucs pas nets.


End file.
